The laboratory aspects of this project are being terminated. Followup field studies will be initiated in Indonesia to study the relationship between duration and level of viremia in patients with naturally acquired dengue and vector competence of natural populations of Aedes (Stegomyia) mosquitoes. Data will also be collected to determine what influence virus serotype, or strain has on dengue viremia levels and severity of illness.